


Trick Shots

by Pameluke



Series: Chicago Nights [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bars and Pubs, Chicago (City), F/M, Pool & Billiards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:46:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/pseuds/Pameluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naevia and Crixus don't meet under ideal circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Alex for helping me figuring out jobs and class and social connotations for this verse.

Everyday Naevia passes the construction site on her way to work he watches her. He never whistles, never throws lewd remarks her way like the other construction workers do at times, but he always watches. She hates the attention of the men, grabs her purse a little closer, quickens her stride to get it over with as soon as possible, and feels his eyes on her back until she turns the corner. She hates it.

One day she misses her connecting train, is running terribly late, and on top of that it started raining like crazy and she forgot her umbrella. When she passes the construction site, one of the men shouts at her, “Getting wet already girl?!”, and she’s had it.

“Fuck off! You’re not funny, and I’m not fucking interested, you dumb piece of shit!” She shouts while flipping him off. The men laugh, except for the staring one, who just stares some more, and she wishes they’d all get struck by lightning and die.

The next day the sun is shining and she feels better, but she’s still wary of passing the construction site, and starting to wonder if she maybe could take a detour if she took an earlier train. But none of the men whistle or say a thing, and the staring one nods and taps his safety helmet with his fingers when she passes him. In the next two weeks this stays the same, no more remarks or any attention of the construction workers, except for a nod here and there in recognition. And the tap to the helmet by the staring one.

And then the building is finished and they are gone, and if she’s honest she almost misses his attention. Almost.

***

She’s trying to comfort Diona with beer and pretzels while listening to her third retelling of Dramatic Breakup With The Asshole #4 when she notices the staring one staring at her from where he’s standing at the pool table. He taps his forehead and she cannot help but smile at the familiar gesture. But then he smiles back and starts coming towards their booth, and she’s not in the mood for men tonight.

“Hi, I’m Crixus,” he says, “Nice to see you again.”

“I guess,” she says and she lets the silence get awkward, in the hope he’ll get the message.

“See that guy there?” He points to a man sulking at the bar, “I just obliterated him with an awesome trick-shot. Got 100 bucks out of it.”

“Yeah, that’s great. Look, I don’t want to be rude, but me and my friend,” she nods at Diona, who has just been eating pretzels the entire time, “we were having a girls night out. So, if you don’t mind…”

“Oh, of course, I’ll leave you to it. Sorry to interrupt.” He taps his forehead again, and returns to his friend at the pool table.

Naevia almost feels bad for giving him the cold shoulder, because he’s so nice about it. Almost.

***

Diona is telling the tale of Glorious Makeup Sex With The Asshole #5 when Ashur enters the bar and Naevia freezes. She’s hated that bastard since law-school, and now that he’s defending the asshole in her latest domestic violence case for the clinic, she only loathes him more. She has no clue what he’s doing here, since this isn’t his style of bar at all. Not fancy enough by far.

But he immediately walks towards her the moment he sees her, so she has the slinking suspicion he’s here for her.

“Naevia dear. I knew you did a lot of pro-bono work, but I didn’t think you were so low on funds you’d have to resort to places like this,” he says with obvious disdain in his voice.

She grinds her teeth. “Ashur.”

“Who’s your pretty friend?” He leers and across the table, Diona has gone quiet and still. She needs to get Ashur out of here, before Diona freaks out and Ashur ruins their evening.

“You said it yourself, this is not your kind of place. Can I help you with anything?” She says.

“Yes, in a matter of fact. You know you’ll never win the Bartoso-Meyers case. You’re wasting your time and talent. Come work for Heddlestadt and Partners. Come work for me. I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Ashur, you’ve offered before, and my answer is still the same. I don’t defend rapists, and I don’t work for sleazebags. So thanks, but no thanks,” she replies, and she’s raging on the inside, but tries to keep her composure. The absolute asshole.

He snickers. “That’s a shame,” and looks around the bar. “Now that I’m here, I might as well get some money out of it. See you in court,” he says, and walks towards the pool table.

“I think I need some scotch,” she says to Diona, who pats her on the arm.

***

When she returns to their table, she sees that Ashur has ended up playing against Crixus, and she hopes he gets his ass kicked. She keeps an eye on him during the game, to make sure they can leave before he comes and bothers them again. At first she doesn’t really keep tabs on how it’s going, but she notices Crixus’ friends laughing, and Ashur getting frustrated, while throwing more and more cash on the table. After a while he throws his cue into a corner and barges out of the bar. Naevia cannot help but be gleeful about that.

“Do you mind if I go over there and talk to Crixus a bit?” she asks Diona, and when she says she’s going to home to The Asshole, Naevia downs the last of her scotch and walks to the pool table.

Crixus taps his head as always when she approaches, and she smiles.

“Sorry I beat your friend,” he says, and she cannot help but snort.

“He’s not a friend,” she says. “Good, because what a dick,” he says and takes a sip of his beer. “Can I get you a drink?”

“Since you just won that game, I think I should get you one,” she says, and goes to get them some beers. When she returns, Crixus’ friends have left, and they’re alone at the pool table.

“So, pool. How does it work?” She asks him, after she’s handed him his beer.

“I mostly play eight-ball. I could teach you, if you’re interested.”

She looks at him. He looks hopeful, and kind, and she wonders how she never noticed how attractive he is.

“Teach me how to beat assholes,” she says, and puts down her beer.

He smiles at her and hands her a cue. “Naevia, I can teach you how to beat everyone,” he says. She laughs, and almost wants to kiss him. Almost.


End file.
